


Childhood Dreams

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Childhood Dreams

Standing with your feet in the waves, you looked out over the ocean. Your hair moved in the breeze lightly as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Every summer since your childhood had been spent here with your parents, and this was the last summer before college, and your first without your father. You were wearing a pair of jean shorts, but pulled your cardigan tighter around you. There was a tiny nip in the air, but it felt good.

“I thought I’d find you out here.” Your mother’s voice made you smile softly to yourself. “I miss him, too.” She hugged you with one arm, her eyes joining yours in looking over the water. “I need to make a trip home tomorrow.” You looked at her, furrowing your brows, making her chuckle. “Your uncle needs help with a couple things getting Hannah ready for school. And, I thought that you could use some freedom.” She smiled gently, tucking some hair behind your ear. “You’re 18, and going off to college this fall.” Cupping your cheeks, she kissed your forehead. “Don’t stay out here too long.”

You gave her a small smile. “I won’t.” You assured her. She started making her way back towards the house, your eyes going back to the horizon. You let out a sigh, thinking over the summers you’d spent here as a family, the stories your father would tell you, time spent out on the water, never worrying about your parents being gone.

* * *

Sitting at the table, you were still in your sleep shorts and tank top from the previous night. It was lunch time, and your mother had flown home that morning. School wasn’t for a couple months, but your uncle was a single father, and your mother was his best friend. His daughter, Hannah, would be starting kindergarten, and you had a feeling he was feeling overwhelmed.

Once you finished your lunch, you put your dishes in the sink and made your way up to your room to change. Your eyes scanned pictures on the walls from years prior, a sad smile on your face. It would take some getting used to, being there without him, but it didn’t hurt as bad as it could have. He had been gone just over 6 months, so you had time to mourn him. Now you were simply mourning for summers lost.

* * *

As you paddled out over the waves, you focused on pushing your emotions into surfing. Your mother’s family had grown up close to the beach, and your uncle began to teach you when you were 5. You fell in love with it, and had been doing it since.

Hearing splashing to your left, you looked over and sat up on your board. You furrowed your brow as you looked around, not seeing anyone, or anything. Shaking your head, you assumed it was just a fish. However, a moment later, you swore you saw arms. “It can’t be.” You breathed.

Your eyes went wide as part of a head popped up, red hair floating on the top of the water. She looked amused before diving back down. You felt like you were going insane, letting out a small scream when she popped up, resting her arms on your surfboard. She stopped you from nearly flipping into the water, grinning at you. “Hi.” She chuckled.

“What. The. _Hell_?” You muttered, staring at her.

“I’m Charlie.” She introduced herself. “And…I recognize you.” She tilted her head to the side.

You licked your lips, nodding slowly. “Uh…huh…” You breathed. “I’m dreaming. That’s the only explanation.” Your eyes shot to where her tail flicked the water, then back to her.

“Damn it, sis.” Came a male’s voice from your right. Looking over, you blinked. There was a man swimming towards the pair of you. “What are you doing? You know we aren’t supposed to let ourselves be seen!” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Garth…I’ve found her.” She beamed. “The missing princess!”

His eyes went to you. “Holy crap, she’s right.” He muttered.

“Uh, I’m gonna go back to shore, and hopefully…wake up…” You motioned behind you. “Nice to meet you guys and all that.” You gave them a slight smile.

“ _Wait_!” They said at the same time, making the same facial expression.

“Let us prove you aren’t dreaming.” The female spoke up. “If you want to go home after that, we won’t stop you.”

Chewing your lip, you debated. Your entire life, your father told you tales of the merfolk, creating a fantastic world which sounded so vivid it seemed real. You’d dreamt of that world many times since the day you got the news that your father died. “How?” You asked softly.

She smiled, holding up a finger before diving back down. I seemed like an eternity passed, and there was no sign of her. It was getting awkward with the slim merman leaning on your board, smiling.

Finally, she popped up, holding out a necklace. “Put this on.” She told you.

Reaching out, you took it from her gently, looking it over. It was simple, but lovely. “How will this show me I’m not dreaming?” Your eyes went to her.

“Trust me.” She smiled. And…for some reason, you did. Taking a deep breath, you clasped the necklace around your neck.

As you opened your mouth to say that nothing was happening, you felt like you’d be sick. Holding your stomach, you breathed through it, looking at her, confused. Falling to the side, you slipped off the board, into the refreshing water. The nausea dissipated, as you felt amazement wash over you. You were breathing underwater, and you could see as if you were in the air. Looking down, you grinned at the sight of a beautiful tail where your legs has once been. “H-how?” You managed, looking towards the two merpeople.

“My twin here realized that you’re who everyone has been looking for.” Garth spoke up. “Charlie has been keeping tabs on you for a few years. I’ve been warning her to stay away, but she _clearly_ doesn’t listen.”

It was an odd feeling, using your tail to move around in the water, but it was so freeing. “Why would you think I’m this princess?” You asked as you worked on getting the hang of the movements.

Charlie swam to you, stopping you. “This.” She traced the birthmark on your collar bone. It had always reminded you of a seashell. “Once I spotted it, I know. You were young, however. So, I’ve watched you.”

“Wouldn’t I know if I was a mermaid princess?” You asked, furrowing your brows.

“I think we should bring her to the Winchesters.” Garth spoke up. “She’ll be safe, and she’ll get filled in faster.” He looked around. “And there would be less chance of being spotted by humans.” He added.

“Good idea. Follow us!” Charlie turned, starting to swim away, and down. It took a minute for that to register, and you quickly followed her, adrenaline pumping through your veins.

* * *

“Hey, Dean!” Garth called as he neared an area. You were surprised to see house like structures all around the three of you. A groan from nearby could be heard, making you raise an eyebrow.

Charlie winked at you before speaking. “We have a pretty girl with us!” She chuckled as a green eyed merman made his appearance. “I knew that would get you out here.” She teased him.

You gave him a small wave, earning a smirk in return. “So, who’s this?” He asked them.

“How about we talk about this inside?” Garth suggested. Dean didn’t look too keen on the idea, and it was clear. “Okay, let me rephrase that. We need to talk about this inside.” He told him, his tone more serious this time.

Dean’s eyebrows went up at that. “Uh, sure.” He muttered, leading them inside his little house. “Sammy’s out, so what’s so damn important?” He asked crossing his arms over his chest. His very attractive chest.

Charlie stayed by your side. “This is the lost princess.” She told him, making him laugh. “I’m not joking. Really look at her, Dean.”

Sighing, he moved a bit closer, and looked you over. Your cheeks turned a bright pink as he did so. “It looks like her, alright.” He nodded.

“She has the birthmark.” Garth noted, motioning to his collarbone.

His green eyes shot to your collarbone, his eyebrows going up. “Holy shit.” Looking into your eyes, he swallowed. “Where’d you find her?” He asked, looking to the other two.

“Surfing.” Charlie shrugged.

“Surfing? Isn’t that what _humans_ do?” Dean asked, sounding confused.

You shrugged. “If I wasn’t wearing this necklace, I would be human.” You explained. “I don’t understand this, either. Not one damn bit.” Looking around the small dwelling, your mind was all over the place. “But, I want to get to the bottom of this. Will you guys help me?”

They smiled at you, nodding. “Of course.” Garth smiled. “But, I think we should get you back topside for now.” He added. “If you were up there, there’s a reason. We can hunt down answers better if you’re up there. Safe.”

Nodding, that sounded about right. “Is…is there anyway for one of you to stay with me? If this turns me into a mermaid, is there anything that would turn one of you human?” You asked, trying not to get your hopes up.

“I might.” Dean spoke up, making the other two look at him like he was insane. “You know how much crap my old man collected?” He pointed out. “You two get her home.”

“When will I know if you’re coming?” You asked.

“Sunset. I’ll have Charlie bring me near where they found you at sunset.” Dean smiled. “I’m sure I’ll be there, sweetheart.” He winked as you blushed.

* * *

Come sunset, you were sitting on your board, just letting it move in the gentle waves. Your eyes looked over the water, trying not to get your hopes up. “Lookin’ for me, sweetheart?” Came Dean’s voice.

Looking at him, you chuckled. “I was, actually.” You nodded. “I take it you found something?”

He nodded. “A friend of my dad’s had something, actually. Stashed away in the back of his house.” He explained. “Called me an ‘idjit’ for wanting this.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Why do you want to come play human with me?” You asked, curious.

“How about we get to shore and we’ll talk?” He offered.

“Sure. I brought a pair of my dad’s old swim trunks down for you.” You told him, lying on the board and turning to paddle towards the shore. You had a feeling that he wouldn’t be wearing anything when his tail transformed into legs.

Once back at the shore line, you handed him the trunks and turned your back to him. It took a couple minutes, but soon you heard him grumbling at the fabric, and you couldn’t help but giggle. “Oh, glad you think this is funny.” He half snapped, even sounding amused himself. “Not like they teach us how to do this.”

Pulling your hair from the pony tail, you ran your fingers through your hair. “I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure it out, merman.” You teased.

“I…I think I got it.” He told you, sounding unsure. Turning, you saw him balancing as he stood. “God this is weird.”

“Do you need help walking up the beach to my house?” You offered, holding your board under your arm.

Dean looked bashful, nodding. “I might. I’ll get the hang of it soon enough.” He told you as you moved to help him. “Besides, not every day I get to spend time with a princess…”

You smiled at him. “You’ll have to tell me all about that over dinner.” You told him as you helped him toward your house. “I’d like to know more about everything.”

“Deal.” He grinned.


End file.
